


High School Sucks, in a Good Way

by Billie_the_fangirl



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eventually Deceit joins in on the fun!!!, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut later in chapters, consenual, mainly fluff and cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie_the_fangirl/pseuds/Billie_the_fangirl
Summary: Logan has always loved learning and being intelligent, but he doesn't have many friends because of this, however relationships are about to be his strong suit.Patton is a lovable goofball who loves to help people, but is waaaay too overemotional, though a certain few love it.Roman is a total theater nerd with a passion for true love, Disney movies, and a few new obsessions.Virgil is a new kid who loves all things dark and gloomy, but who can resist the light when it's so fucking persistent?Sham is an aspiring writer, who has always had too much love to give.Thomas knows each of them and vows to bring them all together, but does he have the time when a certain boy catches his attention?Senior year is a burden, until you finally find everything you didn't know you needed.





	1. Thomas meets Roman

Thomas looked around the classroom and smiled. They were in homeroom at the moment, and Thomas couldn't be happier at who was there. He walked over to Talyn and Joan, "Hey guys!! How are you? How was summer? H-"

"Thomas. We saw you for most of the summer and you're getting too worked up. Calm down bud." Joan laughed at Thomas and Talyn Rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Thomas, cool it. Anyways, we're both good. Did you hear? The drama club already chose their first semester musical. The sign up sheet is it the auditorium." Talyn said it causally, but Thomas almost started celebrating.

He sat down and said excitingly, "Which musical?!" They all sat there confused. Instead of just Thomas's voice, they heard two.

"Sorry! I just love musicals and I want to sign up!" The boy had sat behind Talyn. He had long dirty blonde hair, sharp features, bright hazel eyes, and danging earrings. His hair was pulled back in a loose french braid, and the earrings were roses. The petals dangles from his lobe, and the stem and thorns were wrapped around the exterior of the ear. Cute. The boy wore a shirt that had the shadow of the Disney castle with the words: This is My Happy Place. he also wore blue skinny jeans and black boots. The boy also wore bright, deep red nail polish.   

Thomas blinked and smiled, "it's fine, I'm Thomas and this is Talyn and Joan!" They both waved and went back to whatever they were doing.

The boy grinned and struck a Disney prince pose, " I am Roman! I'm new to this school, and the first thing I've decided to do is sign up for the school musical. Except if it's Guys and Dolls, I don't necessarily enjoy that play." Thomas cringed and agreed.

Talyn spoke up, "The musical is Something Rotten, so you better sign up fast."

Roman squealed, "I LOVE that play!!! We should sign up together! Well-I-If you want that is..." He suddenly looked sheepish and a little scared. Thomas felt his heart clench up with sympathy.

"Sure, we can hang out if you want outside of school. Friends?" Roman smiled and nodded. They both knew this school year was going to be awesome.


	2. Thomas Meets Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas meets Patton and gets an amazing idea:)

Thomas smiled at Roman and waved goodbye, since Roman had other clubs to sign up for. He walked around the school to find his friends, he could've texted them but he liked seeing the new faces and styles. Thomas spun around in a surprised hurry when he heard a high pitched squeal. The cause of the sudden noise was a boy by a girl who had the misfortune of being pregnant in high school. Thomas began to walk closer just in case the boy decided to try anything. 

 

"I am so sorry! It's just that I love babies and being blessed with such a beautiful gift is just- I can't even!" They boy giggled, and the girl looked weary, "I'm not making fun of you or anything, I just wanted you to know that if you need help you can ask me! I'm Patton by the way! I love to help people, especially in situations like this. My mom got pregnant with me in her second year of  high school, but thankfully someone helped her out and now I live with two amazing parents and I couldn't be happier. I still see my mom and everything! So, if you need help finding a good home or finding a way to pay for everything just ask me!" The boy scribbled his information on a piece of paper and handed it to her. The girl smiled and hugged him as she cried. Patton held on to her and Thomas could see that he was a little teary-eyed himself. 

 

Thomas walked over as the two parted ways, "Hey, Patton was it? I'm Thomas, and that was an amazing thing you did." The person in question looked up and smiled brightly. He was adorable. He wore a light blue shirt with a kitten on it and a grey cardigan wrapped around his shoulders. Patton also wore skinny light blue jeans and bright pink converse with dogs and cats on them. His hair was black (?), he kept it shoulder length and pulled back with a bright pink headband to match the shoes. His glasses made Thomas smile. The front was black, but the sides were rainbow. They looked too big for his face, almost.  He was small, thin and about 4' 9". 

 

Patton looked over, his bright light brown eyes shining, "Really?!? Thanks!! I'm Patton-Butofcourseyouknowthat. Anyways, how are you?" Thomas chuckled at the overexcited boy and gestured to a bench. 

 

"I'm fine, and you look happy so I don't have to ask how you are," They both laughed, "So are you new here?" 

 

He nodded, "Yup! This is my first year here and I am so excited! I can't wait to meet new people and sign up for stuff! Is there a Disney club by any chance? I love disney so so so so soooooo much and I want meet people who share my love of it!" Thomas thought about Roman and his love of Disney and had an idea.

 

He took out his phone and texted Roman, "My friend is actually going to start that club I believe. You free after school? Cool, maybe we call all meet up?"

 

Patton squealed and jumped up and down, "YES! That would be awesome! New friends!" Thomas smiled brightly as the boy gushed. This should be interesting...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patron and Thomas meet Virgil

"Oh my God, shut up would you? You're being too fucking loud." They both look over to another boy who was leaning against a wall. He had short red hair, with the sides shaved and the curly bangs hanging in his face. He was pale and skinny, and had dark eye shadow under his eyes. He wore a purple and black sweater(The one in the videos) and ripped back skinny jeans. The boy had black headphones around his neck and...Spaceballs* converse? He also had black nail-polish on as well as chains hanging from his jeans. He wore a purple choker as well and small purple and black gages.  

 

Patton grinned brightly, "Oh I'm sorry!! I just can't wait to meet an new friend! Especially one who shares my love of Disney!" The boy grimaced at the too-bright smile.

 

He strode forward with a tense air, "I...Like Disney as well..." Although he spoke quietly Thomas and Patton heard every word. 

 

"What's your name? I'm Thomas and this is Patton," Thomas jumped as the silver cat-like eyes turned to him. 

 

"You can call me Anxiety. I got to-" Patton grabbed on to his wrist and pulled him back so he wouldn't run away.

 

Anxiety struggled, but Patton wouldn't let go, "Wait! I just wanted to know it you wanted to meet with us after school! We are going to start a Disney Club!" He stopped and stared at the ground, seemingly in thought. He pulled his phone out and handed it to Thomas. It was a sleek black cover with the words: "Bibity Bobity Fuck you" written in white. There was a picture of Mary Poppins flipping you off in the corner as well. Creative. 

 

"Your number." Patton and Thomas shrug then out their number in. Anxiety took his phone again and walked away. The two boys both got a notification on their phones. 

 

_[Unknown Number]: Hey, I'll meet with you guys somewhere. Don't think that this makes us friends or anything. I may show up or I might not._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spaceballs is a parody of Star Wars and is really funny! I hope you guys will look it up and watch this amazing movie yourself!!!


	4. Patton meets Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton meets Logan

Patton walkes through the library to find a good spot to sit. He peered around a bookshelf and let out a small gasp. Patton just stared at the beautiful boy sitting so quietly at a table in the back. The boy wore a simple black t-shirt and skinny jeans with black Vans. He had simple square black glasses with a small rainbow peeking out from behind his ear. His hair was swept back with light gel, parted to the side, and the most gorgeous shade of strawberry blonde Patton has ever seen. 

Patton walked up to the reading boy and smiled brightly as he sat across from him. The boy looked up, seeming a bit concerned and weary. 

Patton gasped loudly, "look! We match!" He pointed to his glasses. 

The boy stared blankly, "...Yes." 

"My name is Patton! What's yours?" 

The boy glanced to either side of himself and blushed when he looked down, "Logan, pleased to meet your acquaintance." Patton stared at the boy in confusion. Why is he so shy? 

"Omg, I see you've met Logan!" Both jumped at the sudden sound of Thomas's voice. They both turn to look at him, Patton in excitement, Logan in nervousness. 

Thomas smiled knowingly, having seen the entire encounter, "so Logan, you gonna take me up on that offer? Patton here is joining too!" Patton, surprisingly understanding everything, turned his attention on Logan. 

The bookworm blushed and nodded his head shyly. The other two shouted in triumph and excitement, the librarian shouting at them to be quiet.


	5. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two boys figure out their feeling in the weirdest way.
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> -Extreme gayness  
> So have fun guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...I honestly didn't expect that either.

Virgil sighed heavily and stepped towards the small classroom, his insides twisting in anxiety. He pulled his beanie down so that his flaming red hair was completely covered by the black material. It had been a few weeks since the club got started, and Virgil ended up showing up that day, through he had been absent for several meetings now. Patton, Logan and Thomas had been texting him almost nonstop, wanting to know if he was OK. He was, his anxiety had just gotten in the way...Again. Today he had been feeling a bit daring, so why not socialize a bit?  _God...I hope it's not too many people. I don't think I could handle that._

 

Virgil reached the door and slowly opened it. He slipped in and tried to go unnoticed, but he flinched as he heard a voice besides him, "Anxiety!!!! OMG! I haven't seen you in forEVer, where have you been silly?" The boy in black looked over at the offending voice and blushed heavily. Patton stood there with a bright smile, his longer hair held in a messy bun at the top of his head, a messy braid going from the nape of his neck into the bun. He wore a cheer-leading uniform, complete with a short skirt and no sleeves. It hugged his body perfectly, the white and yellow of the material going well with his black hair. 

 

Virgil ducked his head down to hide his blush, "I'e just been...Around...Have I missed anything?" 

 

A deep baritone voice spoke out from behind Patton, "Not particularly, at least not anything overly pressing or important. Thomas and Patton wanted to wait for you before we went for a field trip or  talked about movies you may or may not like." Virgil spun around and nearly groaned. Virgil often couldn't stand how pretty Logan was. His hair...mmmm. 

 

Virgil mumbled, "I'm waaaay too gay for this..."

 

Logan spoke, "What?"

 

Virgil panicked slightly, "Nothing! Anyways, Where IS Thomas?" 

 

Thomas walked up and sat down, "Right here Anxiety, now we're just waiting for Roma-"

 

"Wait, why do we still call him Anxiety? Hasn't he told one of us what his name is?" Logan questioned with a raised eyebrow. GOD that's hot. 

 

Patton smiled brightly and eyed him with a slight blush, "He refuses to give us his name, so yea- ROMAN! Hey, you're late. What's up?" Vigil turned and blushed again ( _GOD I"M TOO GAY FOR THIS SHIT_ ). Roman came in looking disheveled, his blonde hair falling out of the ponytail in thick strands. His lipstick looked worn off and his clothes were lightly askew. He was also carrying lots of paper, books, and some other things. Virgil watched as both Logan and Patton gave him a sultry once-over. They quickly looked away, but it made Virgil feel better to know that he wasn't the only one.

Roman sighed dramatically and placed all of the items on the table, "Hello everyone! Hello emo-nightmare. I apologize for being late, Sham was holding me up after class," He knew Sham?! He pulled out some papers from the pile carefully, "That annoying Brunette is soooooo infuriating! I mean, I am a prince compared to the likes of him! And yet he can't seem to understand that! Oh Logan dear, could you give these to Amy tomorrow? She said she needed them." He started to fix his hair, pulling out his liquid lipstick to coat his lips. 

"Sorry about Sham, but you know how he is. Anyways, let's start talking field trips people! We only have a few more days to plan, so any ideas? Virgil?"

Said boy paled as Thomas singled him out. He shook his head, careful about his beanie and hoodie. Roman grinned and started spouting off ideas, using charts and amazing looking drawings. Patton jumped in with an occasional pun or idea. Logan just seemed content to filter through Roman's nonsense, interrupting with his own anecdotes once in a while. Thomas sighed at the chaos, obviously not able to keep up with Roman's fast pace planning.

Virgil began to grow anxious and began to squirm uncomfortably in his seat. As the room grew louder he suddenly couldn't take it, "WHY DON"T WE JUST DO SOMETHING SIMPLE AND GO SEE CHRISTOPHER ROBIN." Everyone turned to him, surprised at the fact that Virgil seemed to be on the verge of tears. Virgil gasped and tore into his backpack for his medication, suddenly feeling over-stimulated by everything in the room. Patton cried out in fear and rushed forward, with Logan and Thomas not far behind. Roman stood there, terror spread across his face.

Virgil held a hand out as he tried to catch his breathe, "I-I-I'm fine...Jus-Just t-t-too much...T-Too loud..."

Patton held back, tears flowing freely down his face, "I'm s-so sorry Anxiety! Are you going to be ok?!" Logan made a quick noise of confirmation, apparently worried as well. Virgil nodded and grabbed his bag to step outside. He was ready to go home, today had not been a good day. He walked out the door, ignoring their pleas. Thomas ran up to walk along side of him.

He was the only who Virgil has even remotely decided to open up to, "Not a good day huh?" Virgil nodded. Thomas nodded back and took out his phone. He typed something and put it away as he opened up his car, "Come on, let's go get some ice cream or something. It's cooler today, so maybe some warm Krispy Kream?"

"Yeah, thanks Thomas. You don't have to you know." Virgil didn't try and stop him, too mentally exhausted to argue.

 

"Yeah I know." Thomas smiled as he started the car.

 

**Patton POV**

Patton slowly stopped crying and looked down at his phone, "Thomas is taking Anxiety to get something to eat," Roman nodded and Logan just stared at the ground, Patton whispered, "That was much worse then usual..." 

 

Logan's voice was wobbly, "I have to go, I have some things I need to attend to..." 

 

Patton glared at him, "No! We need to make sure Anxiety is ok! Plus, we need to find a way to help him..." Roman shouted in agreement and they both stared at Logan. The Boy sighed in defeat, "Fine, but I don't know how to help. i just don't know how to deal with this, with people." He fell back into his chair and rubbed his temples, groaning. Roman Looked at Patton and Logan and sighed again, "Neither do I...He just doesn't seem to like me much. And I must say...I don't much like him either..." Patton gasped and teared up, bringing his hands up to his mouth. "You-You guys are such jerks!! I refuse to hang out with you outside of the club! W-w-we are not f-f-f-f-friends!!" He cried out and ran out the door, the two other boys yelling after them. After a minute they both groaned in defeat and started to pack up. Roman was the first to speak, "I didn't mean that you know. I kinda do like him...He has some good taste and he can be pretty funny sometimes...I just have never been very good with these situations. Saving someone from a bully? Helping an old lady across the street? I can do all of those! But figuring out how to help Virgil with his anxiety? Helping with emotions? I can't do any of that!!" He made a moan of frustration. Logan looked over in wonder, "You as well? I am not good with people or emotions either. I'm more robot then human most of the time..." "I don't think so, maybe you just need a little help." Roman smiled at Logan, a warm feeling spreading through his chest. Logan smiled, his eyes suddenly warm, "You know...As illogical as it may sound, I think I may harbor romantic feelings for you." Roman grinned and rolled his eyes at the wording. Without a sound he leaned forward, capturing Logan's lips in his own. The fruit haired boy's eyes widened, his body tensing before relaxing and shyly kissing back. His movements were stiff and tense, the complete opposite of Roman's. his lips moved with fluidity and passion, but he didn't mind Logan's lack of experience. He relished the fact, loving the sweet taste and smooth feel of the robotic boy. As they pulled apart they suddenly hated breathing with a passion and dove in for more. This time Logan took control and ran his firm tongue along Roman's lip. Roman allowed himself to open up his mouth and moaned when Logan invaded his mouth without a second thought. as they kissed Roman wrapped his arms around the other's neck, Logan clutching firmly onto the other's bright red shirt. They pulled apart slowly, "Well that was informative, it would appear that I was correct." Logan blushed brightly with a look of awe. He breathed heavily. Roman grinned, his face flushed and heart pounding, "Same here Calculator Watch." Logan tilted his head in confusion as Roman laughed and giggled.


	6. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Roman go on a date a few weeks after getting together. this is just a little sneak peak;)

Roman grimaced as he eyed himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess! There were a lot of other problems, but Logan loved his hair, though he would never admit it, and they had a date tonight! It was thankfully Saturday, so he had allllll day to fix the problem, "MOM!!! DO WE HAVE ANY EXTRA SHAMPOO!!!" 

 

His mother answered sassily, "WHY DON"T YOU LOOK FOR ONCE? IF NOT USE MINE." 

 

Roman rolled his eyes and smiled, "THANKS!!" Living in a house with a very loud family had it's advantages. Roman shouted in triumph and headed over to the shower. He checked his texts as he undressed. He smiled softly when he saw the text from Logan.

 

(LogieBear)

Shall I pick you up or are you picking me up? Also, what is a eight letter word for someone who creates?"

 

(Roman)

I'll pick you up my dear. And I would say creative.

 

(LogieBear)

Isn't that too obvious?

 

(Roman)

Says the one who is dating ME.

 

(LogieBear)

Touche.

 

 

Roman chuckled and stepped into the shower, immediately groaning as the scalding water ran down his frame. He probably should spend more time doing his makeup then showering, but he had all day didn't he?

 

 

Logan smirked as he texted Roman. Although having never been in a real relationship before, Logan was quickly finding it addicting. Roman was, of course, the perfect partner. He was kind, considerate, and seemed to overly enjoy the fact that Logan had such little experience with relationships. Plus, as an added bonus he seemed to be having his own personal struggled with connecting with people on an emotional level. Speaking of...Logan winced as he remembered Anxiety and Patton. There were two problems that involved those two, one he would rather not discuss or even think about. The other a major problem. For the past few weeks since the incident he and Roman had been attempting to be nicer to Anxiety and to understand him. Patton still refused to talk to them outside of the club, but hopefully with enough tim-

 

DING DONG. 

 

The blonde frowned as he was shaken out of his thoughts. He rose and quickly moved towards the door of his apartment. Hopefully his father hadn't heard, "Hello-Roman?" Said boy grinned and held out flowers, bowing low to the floor. 

 

"Hello my Queen, I am but a lowly servant in need of your love." Roman grinned as Logan frowned.

 

"King, not queen. Although I would rather be an adviser in this scenario. And aren't you the prince? It would be strange if I were a king and you were the prince, you would be my son. That is extremely weir-" Logan squeaked loudly as Roman smashed his lips against his. The blonde relaxed, letting Roman take full control as he quickly allowed access into his mouth.

 

Logan pulled away before Roman could escalate it, "Roman," Said boy shivered as his own name rolled huskily off the other boys tongue, "My father does not know or approve of our relationship, so unless you want him to find out we need to leave. Our movie is-Wait. What time is it? Didn't I just text you?" The boy laughed and pulled away completely.

 

"It's been hours Specs, did you really not notice? Although I suppose that explains the lack of pants..." Flushed, Logan looked down and realized he was only wearing dark blue boxers with small rainbows covering them. He rolled his eyes at himself and proceeded to march upstairs to change. How unacceptable, honestly. He quickly pulled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and his high tops with his orthopedics in them. Logan pulled on a bomber jacket on over his grey tee. Grabbing his bag and keys he ran out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out that a certain duo have their eyes on our Patton ;)

I frowned, sipping my tea gingerly, "Don't you think that would be...A bit conspicuous?" Sham returned my expression with equal intensity. 

 

He leaned forward slowly, the only hint I had was a slight glimmer in his eyes, "Stop using big words, you know I don't know what they mean." After a few, short seconds of staring we both broke down laughing. I laughed harder, fueled by the utter surprise I felt. 

 

Between choked breathes I looked at him, "GOD. It's been forever since you last said that." He smiled stupidly at me, it was obvious he hadn't heard a word I had said. Why was he even looking at me like that? Whatever the reason I rolled my eyes and leaned forward to flick his nose. Sham squealed and held his nose with one hand, using the other to swat at me.

 

"Hey! That was rude! Virge, you have to learn to be nice to your boyfriend!" I rolled my eyes again and began to drink my tea again. Sham and I became boyfriends not long after we met, at that time I hadn't fully formed my anxiety disorder. All I had was unbridled curiosity and a cautious mind. We had been together for years, though it only became serious when we started high school. Sham had always been interested in more then one person and we had all chalked it up to him being flirty. That was until he told me about being polyamorous. It was strange at first, but then again I had had similar thoughts. So soon we began looking for some one, or more then 'one', to be with us. But by then my anxiety disorder had been diagnosed, and my crippling anxiety halted our search. Or at least it had until we met Patton, and we both agreed to pursue him, but only after weeks of Sham talking me into it. Speaking of...

 

" I still think asking him to Homecoming like this is too...Ugh...Out there! I'd rather ask him, in private mind you, out on a date to the movies or dinner or something. I just...Please Dee?" His middle name was Demore, so I often called him 'Dee' since 'Sham' left little room for a nickname. 

 

He searched my face, so I, for once, let my anxiety fully show. His eyes flickered up and down my body, catching every detail, "Fine," He sighed as I silently cheered, "But we must at least bring him flowers and chocolates!" I smiled knowingly and gave him the barest of nods.

 

With barley a glance he caught it, screeching out a, "YES!!" Before falling back in his chair and landing with a THUD in a pile on the tiled floor. I quickly retracted my foot from the leg of the chair, quickly standing to help him with over-dramatic cries of, "ARE YOU OK?" While trying not to laugh. Sham smirked, leaving me only a fraction of a second to brace myself before landing on top of him. We both laughed as I called him a jerk. Soon I realized I was the only one laughing, so I quickly shut up to looked down at him. He smirked again, his beautiful long brown hair splayed out along the tile. His hazel eye golden in the fading sunlight, illuminating it so it appeared to glow next to his forest green eye. He was gorgeous. He pulled me down, our lips locking instantly. He gently prodded with his tongue, asking for the permission that I quickly gave him. I groaned as his experienced tongue explored my mouth and danced with my tongue. We kissed lazily, his fingers slipping under my shirt. With a gentle sigh I broke the barely there kiss and set my head on his chest. I relaxed as his skilled fingers wove themselves in my hair. I muttered, "I love you."

 

In response he kissed my head.

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOoooooOOooooo. What'd ya think?? I ligit really, honestly tried my hardest for this chapter. I thought I'd get the story movin' along. Anywho, comment to tell me what you think or to ask any questions! I promise to respond to every comment for this fanfic, I really love how it's turning out. Or starting to at least:)

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it?? Please follow me on Tumblr: Loveteenagedazecollectionlove.


End file.
